God Save Us From Fangirls and Characters
by Maddeline Kirkland-Bonnefoy
Summary: In which two fangirls plan an Inter-Fictional Dimension Convention, but with a twist from what most people would think... - Mainly a Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, and Avatar/Legend of Korra Cross-over, but not necessarily in that order. Rathed T for cursing and themes present in later chapters. This isn't meant to be a parody, just something that was thought up for fun.


**As it might be obvious to some, this was adapted from and AIM idea that my girlfriend and I came up with. This is currently the introduction chapter, since we figured out that making it all one chapter would be Hellishly long. The later chapters should follow quickly within the next few days here, but don't quote me on that, okay? Now, on with the story~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Sailor Moon_, Harry _Potter_, or _Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra_; all belong to their respective owners. I'm simply borrowing for fun~**

* * *

**Chapter One - Making Plans**

A sigh rang out, in the living room of the rather small, but homey apartment. The end of a pencil tapped against the notepad, the small legal pad being held in a hand – the left – as equally pale and boney as the which held the pencil. The woman who held both was not very tall, a fact that was apparent simply by looking at her, even though she was sitting down, and was clad in simple blue jeans (flared at the bottom, for those interested in fashion) and a simple dark-blue t-shirt; this left her leanly muscled, but pale arms rather visible. The woman sat against the couch, the coffee table pushed more into the middle of the room to allow this; settled on the coffee table itself was an empty plate (by the look of the crumbs, chocolate chip waffles had been eaten, but sans syrup) and a half-empty two-liter bottle of orange soda. As the woman had a rather high metabolism and high tolerance for sugar, said kind of soda, or grape, tended to be her sustenance when she was at work or at play.

Currently, she found herself at work, putting together the final list of attendees for the "little event" she and her partner had organized in the coming days. Everything else was finalized and ready, they just needed to get the final guest list finished, and the invitations sent out. With another sigh that was more-or-less a huff, the skinny but lean woman slumped back against the couch. Running a hand through her blonde hair – which was obviously dyed, as her roots, a dark brown, were beginning to grow back in – she called out, "Kerri, I need help! I can't seem to remember who the Hell we're supposed to invite to this thing!"

The blonde's voice was what most would have called a low soprano, though she hadn't really sung anything even remotely choral since she had been in eighth grade; unless of course one counted what was sung every Sunday at Mass as choral. Dark brown eyes rolled up towards the ceiling in exasperation, as she ran her had through her hair once again, more viciously this time. The action caused her hair to stand on end for a few moments; the back was cut too short for that, but everything from her ears forward was long enough for it, as the idiot hairdresser had cut her bangs so that they would fall swept over her right eye. So stupid...

Another puff of air passed her lips, more exasperated than the first, but less so than the second. "Jesus," she muttered softly, right had releasing the pencil and coming to fiddle carefully with the small golden cross she wore. "This is harder than I thought it was going to be..."

Kerri smiled, as she strode into the room. "Yes, love? You need my awesome memory, again?" She wore a black long sleeved button up tucked into black jeans. Her hair, naturally dirty blonde, was cropped short. Her eyes were grey with brown specks, but no doubt they'd be different tomorrow; they usually were. "You'd forget your name if I wasn't here," she teased.

The smaller blonde offered an only half-meant pout in return. "I would not!" she replied, in mock indignence. Shaking her head and smirking, the brown-eyed of the two beckoned Kerri over to sit beside her. As she did so, she spoke, her tone musing and contemplative. "I've got all the Senshi we're going to be inviting, along with the others from their universe, but I'm sure we were inviting more than just them..."

As had been all but said by now, the two were hosting an Inter-Fictional Dimension Convention, but only certain people from certain fictional dimensions would be invited.

"Did you remember the Benders from the ATLA Universe? I'd hope that you remembered everyone in the Senshi's Universe, Sam." The taller blonde spoke, as she seated herself beside the shorter of the pair.

"Ah, crap!" Sam cursed softly, annoyed at her scattered memory. "I nearly did forget the ATLA cast... but their portion of attendees is going to be much smaller, I think, since the fans would be up in arms otherwise... Um... As for the Senshi, there are the Eight Planetary Senshi themselves, Sailors Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren, Fish-Eye... Um..." She bit her bottom lip, thinking. "I think that's everyone... unless we should invite Diamond and Sapphire as well...?"

"If you want. The Starlights? The Cats? The HP Cast?" Kerri tossed out suggestions in hopes of jogging her girlfriend's memory.

Sam blew at her bangs in frustration. More frustratingly, they settled right back where they had been before. Relying on her hand, she tucked as much of them behind her ear as she could, as she spoke. "Yeah, I think we should invite the Starlights, since they count... Why the Cat's though? I mean, they aren't anything from the acronym..." Taking up the legal pad and pencil once more, the smaller of the two jotted down the suggestions that worked, her writing neat and precise cursive.

"I think we should finish up the Sailor Moon universe first, before we move on to anyone else..." Dark brown eyes narrowed, as she stared thoughtfully down at the list. "I just can't seem to shake the feeling that we're forgetting some very important people from the SM universe..."

"Well Princy if you want… There's also the Fireball Princess, and Chibi…" It seemed that Kerri knew exactly who Sam meant, but wanted to see if she would remember on her own.

"Princy isn't worth the dirt on my shoes," the dyed-blonde responded with a sneer; neither of them liked Mamoru very much, but the older and shorter of the two was the more vocal about this. "And since we didn't invite Sailor Moon herself, I don't think that's a good idea... Though Fiore, maybe? As for Kakyuu, she's arguable, and since we're inviting the Starlights as well, I suppose we should... Chibi as in Samll Lady, or Chibi as in ChibiChibi/Cosmos?" Sam was still staring hard at the list, thinking hard, if the way she was chewing her bottom lip was any indication. "Damnit," she muttered, finally realsing her poor abused lip from her teeth, "it still feels like we're forgetting important people... From the side of Chaos, I mean..."

The younger, taller of the two sighed internally. It seemed she'd need to be more direct about this… "I think you're forgetting the Shitennou, love."

Brown eyes widened to nearly comical proportions. "...I forgot Kunzite-sama and Zoi-kun..." It was clear she found her error unforgivable, but wasn't going to say or show it too much. Then she frowned. "But should we really invite Jad-kun and Neph-chan? I mean, one could argue that they're bisexual, but I don't want rabid fangirls/boys chasing me when this is all said and done..."

And there the cat was out of the bag. Of course, it probably wasn't quite the cat that had been assumed when the word 'bisexual' had been brought up in the conversation. No, it wasn't going to just be an LGBT convention, it was going to be an LGBTAI convention, thus widening their scope of invitees a bit. As to Sam's question, Kerri merely shrugged. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Sam copied the motion in return. "Ehh, I guess we might as well... And besides that, it isn't really about what I want, now is it?" As expected, the more masculine of the two didn't answer; the question was rhetorical after all. Insitead, Kerri posed one of her own.

"Anyone else you feel like we're missing from the SM Universe?"

"After I nearly forgot Kunzite-sama and Zoi-kun, the first homosexual couple _in_ SM? I should hope not... But you never did answer my question." She wrote _Shitennou_ down on the list. "By Chibi, did you mean ChibiUsa, or ChibiChibi/Cosmos?"

"ChibiChibi; I hate Small Lady." Sam nodded; she knew, so she wondered why she had needed to ask in the first place… Shaking the unneeded thought from her mind, she posed another query of her own.

"Right… So, Cosmos, yeah?"

"Yup." Kerri moved closer and wrapped her arms around Sam.

The smaller blonde burrowed into the embrace, resting her head on Kerri's shoulder. "I think that's everyone from the Sailor Moon universe... But maybe we could take a break before moving onto Harry Potter? My brain hurts..."

"Okay, love, anything you want."

The two spent another few hours like that, simply resting, before they got back to work. They had a few days, after all, before the invitations themselves needed to be sent out, so they believed they were entitles to a bit of rest after about three weeks of nearly non-stop planning and such. Aside from that, however, they knew that they were in for nothing short of chaos, once the convention itself got underway in less than two weeks time. God save us from fangirls and characters indeed…


End file.
